


Deja Vu

by siiivler



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Gen, Spoilers, doodling in writing form basically, hollyleaf has a power AU, hollyleaf is one of the three AU, uhhhhh idk how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/siiivler
Summary: Hollyleaf goes really fast. I'm bad at summaries, read the tags or else.(spoilers for sunrise and the last hope!!! don't read this unless you've already read both books or have already been spoiled, you dingus > : ()
Kudos: 8





	Deja Vu

Hollyleaf ignored the yowls of her brothers behind her as she ran into the tunnels.

  
Hollyleaf ignored all the cats she would be leaving behind as she ran into the tunnels.

Hollyleaf ignored the threat of death as she ran into the tunnels.

  
Hollyleaf ignored the ceiling rumbling as she ran into the tunnels.

When rocks and boulders crashed down from the heavens, Hollyleaf did not ignore it.

Hollyleaf ran faster.

  
And faster, and faster, and _faster._

She barely heard the deafening roar of rubble and stone crashing into the ground. All she heard was the pounding of her paws and her heart, beating together as one.  
She bounded over debris blocking the way in a blur. She soared over thin rivers and little ponds like a bird rising into the sun. She darted and slithered through tiny burrows and slim holes like a vicious snake chasing its prey.  
She had never felt more alive.

She didn't stop running after the rocks stopped falling. She ran through the entirety of the tunnels and back, then back again. Everything was a blur, yet she still saw it all perfectly well. Her paws cracked holes into the stone she leapt off of.  
Was this her power? Was this her place in the prophecy, her place with the Three?

Hollyleaf grinned.

She shouted to herself, _run faster, keep going, never stop, you are alive and you are free!_

With a victorious screech, she leapt from the tunnels and into open plains.

Hollyleaf finally skidded to a stop. The wave of emotions she felt vanished in an instant, the hatred and guilt from before sliding back like clouds over the full moon. Where was she? This wasn't WindClan; there was none of that horrid scent. She must be... outside of Clan territory.

Hollyleaf sunk to the ground. Was this her punishment? Banishment? For not unleashing her power sooner, for barely being one of the Three? For breaking the warrior code- no, for her entire existence being betrayal of the code that ties the Clans together?

She turned her head back to where she came from, that power beginning to seep back into her paws. She could use her power, she could run back to ThunderClan whenever she wishes...

_No._

She was banished. This was her punishment. This is what she deserved.

With a swipe of her claws and a furious yowl, she forced the energy in her pads into the shadows. As long as she lived here, outside the Clans and in the tunnels, she would never feel that raw power again. This was her punishment.

\------

...Countless moons later, when Hollyleaf watches a brown tabby hiss and scream and hold his claws high above a scarred, white and grey cat, ready to deliver the finishing blow, Hollyleaf feels that power rush back to her paws.

And she barrels forward with the rage of all of StarClan.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was just like "mmmmmmmm aus... delicious" and this appeared like a wild pokemon in the grass


End file.
